


Cerise

by Haeronwen



Series: AELDWS 2015 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haeronwen/pseuds/Haeronwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Arthur checked, corralling intoxicated Englishmen wasn’t in the job description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AELDWS, for the brilliant prompt "in somnacin veritas".

“Well, that was rude, darling, she had flyers and everything, have you never felt the urge to go to a one-man show about neoliberalism? Neither have I. You should put ‘loud whistling’ under ‘good shooting’ on your résumé. Special skills. You know, when I was a little boy my father bought me a treehouse—be careful with the shirt, love—it’s not pink, it’s  _cerise_ , I’m not an  _animal_ —  
  
What he said, yes.  
  
When I was a little boy my father bought me a treehouse, which really is all very well when there are other boys and girls to share it with but Mummy thought one was quite enough thank you, and neighbours aren’t a thing you have when the estate is 234 acres, and Aristotle couldn’t climb the ladder—the dog, Arthur, do keep up—and all I can think about lately is that treehouse, which is frankly—thank you very much, you have a  _lovely_ cab—  
  
I only pickpocket you for your own good, you know.  
  
No need to manhandle me, I’m not even swaying, which is more than I can say for you.  
  
The point being really that I think about you sometimes, and that tree house, and how not lonely you make me feel, when I’m not too busy thinking about places I could put my tongue or noises you might make or how the blush would spread up the back of your neck to the tips of your ears. Going up?  
  
—yes, like that. Precisely.”


End file.
